The waveform-generating device is applied in a quite board range, for instance, the applications of physics, electrochemistry, NEMS/MEMS, material science and engineering, and so forth. It is required to utilize various signal waveforms for the mentioned applications, wherein the one-shot waveform is usable for achieving a more precise adjustment therefore.
The one-shot signal plays an important role in the accurate micro-stepping control application, wherein the bipolar sawtooth wave as well as the sinusoidal wave are more applicable than the common square waves for controlling certain materials and the piezoelectric component. In order to generate these complicated one-shot waveform signals, conventionally, a microprocessor is provided to proceed programming in ROM and coupled with a D/A converter to generate these signals. Whereas, the D/A converter has an inherent shortcoming in signal generation, that is, all of the waveforms are in form of discrete signals integrated by the stair-stepped digital signals. For instance, the ascending or descending slope waveform of the sawtooth wave is a stair-stepped non-linear waveform. Under the circumstance, it needs a filter to smoothen the signal. If the operating frequency of the sawtooth wave is in a range of large fluctuation, it is surely in opposition to the matching with the filter and to the application of the optimized response control.
Based on the above, in order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved device and method for generating one-shot bipolar waveforms.